The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a bicycle trainer.
Bicycle trainers have been used by bicycle enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding. A typical user is a bicycle owner who competes in various bicycle races or rides often. When the weather prevents riding outdoors, such as it is raining, too cold or too hot, the cyclist can use the trainer indoors to simulate a ride. In some cases, cyclist may want to use a trainer while also reading or watching television. However, in all cases, the bicycle trainer should be easy to use and simulate bicycle riding. A common bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. Typically, the rear wheel of the bicycle is in contact with a roller that, in turn, is coupled to a resistance unit. The roller is supported by the frame at a fixed distance from couplers that engage and support the bicycle in an upright position. In this manner, the bicycle trainer is generally designed to work with bicycles of a particular wheel diameter. Some cyclists however may enjoy riding types of bicycles, i.e., bicycles with large diameter wheels as well as bicycles with small diameter wheels. Likewise, a family may desire bicycle trainer that can accommodate bicycles having different wheel diameters.
An exerciser adapted for use with a pedaled device includes a frame having a post support ends for supporting the pedaled device and a frame mounting flange. A resistance device is selectively securable to the frame mounting flange in a first position relative to the opposed support ends. An adapter is selectively securable to the frame mounting flange and has an adapter mounting flange such that when the adapter is secured to the secured mounting flange, the resistance device is securable to the adapter mounting flange.
A second aspect of the present invention is an adapter for mounting a resistance device on a frame of an exerciser used to support a pedaled device. A frame includes a frame mounting flange for mounting the resistance device and spaced apart frame portions. The adapter includes a portion adapted for mounting to the frame mounting flange. The portion includes an adapter mounting flange to which the resistance device is mountable. The adapter further includes a support member having ends engagable with the spaced apart frame portions.